Battle for Tehran
The 'Battle for Tehran '''occurred in 2014 when the People's Liberation and Resistance took power in Iran. The engagements ranged from central Tehran to the outskirts of the city, along with engagements against PLR armor and firebases in the Kavir Desert 100 kilometers southeast of Tehran. Background The Battle for Tehran started on the 31st of October as United States Navy strike aircraft from the [[USS George H.W. Bush (CVN-77)|USS ''George H.W. Bush (CVN-77)]] stationed in the Persian Gulf were launched to achieve air superiority over Mehrabad Airport and to destroy key targets within the airport. The Battle Going Hunting Shortly before Operation Guillotine initiated, an air strike conducted by the United States Navy took place over Tehran targeting Mehrabad Airport where Faruk Al-Bashir was allegedly located. Strike aircraft took off from aircraft carriers off the coast of the Persian Gulf including Shark 4-6 and 4-2. The pair encountered several Iranian fighters as soon as they entered airspace over land, and soon reached their objective several hours later at the cost of losing 4-2. Shark 4-6 joined a strike force of United States Air Force and Navy aircraft, including Bulldog 3-3 and 3-2. 4-2 cleared ground targets on the runway and parked jets for the A-10s to launch their attack runs. Soon afterwards, the air assault was halted due to friendly ground troops moving into the area and Shark 4-6 returned to the aircraft carrier. Operation Guillotine At around 0300 Zulu time, a Marine assault led by Colonel Garrison's regiment began on the Jafiyeh bridge. The bridge was eventually captured and, at 0645 hours, the 1st Recon Marines (including Misfit 1-3 and Staff Sergeant Blackburn) launched an assault on the Khojir apartment complex on the other side of a canal. After charging down a hill under artillery fire and then crossing the canal while being fired at by PLR machine guns from an overpass, the Marines of Misfit 1-3 cleared the opposite bank and the overpass. Some urban fighting occurred, but ended abruptly when their HMMMVs arrived. The unit then continued along the main road until they were ambushed by PLR troops. They then cleared the ambush and reached the Metropolitan Bank, where, after a short firefight, found a large container containing a single nuclear device, with room for two more, and maps of both Paris and New York City, as well as a given time: 6:02. However, the company had no choice but to withdraw to the bank entrance due to incoming PLR reinforcements. Thunder Run Later on the same day of Operation Guillotine at 0915 Zulu time, Anvil column of Charlie Company 1st Tanks were in the Kavir Desert, and were tasked with destroying PLR rocket battery encampments and proceeding to objective 'Alter' on a highway leading to Tehran. Shortly after disabling a PLR convoy along the way, Anvil moved along the highway, to be stopped at an underpass where Hatchet engineers are engaging PLR forces at what appears to be a stalemate. Jonathan Miller then took action and completed the engineers' job to clear the minefield via C4 Explosives. Anvil continued, going through heavy resistance to finally the outskirts of southeast Tehran. After losing a tank from VBIEDs, Anvil is ordered to await new orders and mission reorientation. Fear No Evil About half an hour later, Anvil slowly traversed through downtown Tehran, going through open streets and tight alleys. They were eventually ambushed and come under heavy fire, losing one tank in the process. 3-4 dashed through a building to avoid the incoming force, to come across the bank being in the midst of assault from numerous PLR forces. There, they encountered Misfit 1-3 but lost power after being hit by a rocket-propelled grenade. Afterwards, Miller provided support for Misfit with the mounted machine gun until a helicopter was able to extract them. Anvil 3-4 was eventually overrun by the PLR whilst desperately fending off for another helicopter. While the rest of the crew's fate is unknown, Miller is captured and taken hostage. The following day, a video was released onto the web of Al-Bashir, alongside Solomon, revealing Miller within their grasp. Shortly after Al-Bashir's monologue, Solomon executes Miller. Night Shift On November 2, the day after the execution video was released, approximately at 0400, a mission led by Captain Quinton Cole was underway to capture Al-Bashir. Misfit 1-4 was also working with Misfit 1-3 on this mission. Though Al-Bashir was subdued, he eventually succumbed to his wounds while being evacuated on a V-22 Osprey. However, a mobile phone was recovered on him that led to Amir Kaffarov, the next objective for Misfit 1-3. Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Battles